


You're mine now

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Matthias, an Alpha, only finding out now, that he shares a house with an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably taking a HUGE risk by posting this on here. This is my first time writing A/O/B so please tell me if I did anything wrong, and feedback would be amazing....
> 
> So here we go.

Matthias groans as the water beats down on him from the shower, he had only taken a shower to avoid Erik. Why didn’t Erik think to have told him, that he’s a damn omega? Matthias isn’t a monster, despite being an alpha himself, he loves Erik enough to be able to stop himself from pouncing onto his best friend.

The two of them have been living together for a while now, once Matthias and his girl friend had split up, Erik had invited him, to stay at his flat, and Matthias is really grateful for that.

Matthias really had no idea he had been living with an omega, but Erik had said up until now, he had taken his medication, and now he had apparently forgotten and gone into heat. Erik smells amazing, and nothing Matthias is doing seems to be helping with the temptation of Erik’s sweet scent.

His cock is hard and proud, standing against his stomach. Despite the fact Matthias is stood under a freezing cold spray, anything to try and get his cock to soften. Why does Erik have to be so god damn sexy? Matthias thinks to himself as he wraps his fingers around his aching shaft.

Matthias feels really guilty for jerking off over Erik, he loves the older one so much, but he’s an alpha, and it’s only natural he’s turned on by an omega. Matthias tells himself as he starts to pump his shaft, to the sight of Erik in the team shower, soap dripping down his perfect ass, and that sweet scent still filling his nostrils.

The thought of doing naughty things to Erik, roughly bending him over in the team shower, perfect ass on show, while Matthias roughly pounds into him, enjoying the little whimpers and moans Erik would cry out in pleasure, telling Matthias that he belongs to him.

Matthias comes pretty quickly, he shouts out Erik’s name as he comes spurting his seed onto the wet tiles, and watching as the milky white release, washing down the train, while Matthias tries to get his breathing under control.

“You called?” Matthias jumped, hearing the sound of the bathroom door click.  _fuck he had screamed out Erik’s name way too loud._ “Wow Matthias, you are so much bigger than I thought you’d be.”

Matthias sighs and pushes his thumb under Erik’s chin, tilting him till the two of them lock eyes. “You don’t want this Erik, it’s just the heat talking.” Matthias wants Erik so badly, but he puts his friends needs before his own.

Erik shakes his head. “No Matthias, I have wanted you for so long.” He mewls, trying to rub himself against Matthias’ body. “You are so big and hard, I need you to take me, please.”

“I don’t want to take advantage of you Erik.” Matthias barks out, trying to push Erik away from him, but the omega seems to have other ideas and backs Matthias up into the corner of the shower. “But Erik, what if I knot you-” Matthias swallows, losing himself in those gorgeous blue eyes. “And you get pregnant.”

“I need you to badly Matthias, please.” Erik whines, he’s been so fucking horny, and wet all morning, he needs an alpha cock inside of him. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want you, please Matthias, my knotted dildo isn’t working. I need your knot Matthias, please.”

Matthias just can’t take Erik, and his needy omega behaviour anymore, and slams him up against the glass of the shower cubicle. Erik groans, and spreads his legs, as wide as possible, ready for his alpha. Matthias growls’ placing a hand on either one of Erik’s thighs. “Fuck Erik you are so wet.” Matthias trails his hand down the globe of Erik’s ass. “I’ve wanted to be inside of you for so long.”

Erik mewls in pure pleasure, from only the slightest of contact. “Want you too, for months I wanted you inside of me. I love you Matthias, please claim me, I can’t wait any longer.”

Matthias holds Erik’s hips tightly, as he slams inside of him, with one swift move, the wetness of the omega’s hole, making the slide much easier than he expected. Matthias doesn’t hold back, and pounds in and out of him, with a brutal force.

“You are mine Erik.”  Matthias growls, as he slams into Erik’s prostate, causing him to mewl in pleasure. “Now i’ve got you, i’m never letting you go.” Matthias pounds into Erik with all his might, catching his prostate at a rapid speed. It isn’t long until Erik’s coming, spilling his seed into the shower tray.

“Mine, mine, mine.” Matthias hisses, as he feels his knot start to form. “I’m going to knot you Erik.” It only takes another hard thrust, and Matthias can’t pull out his knot, he can feel Erik contracting around him, moaning a little as the knot starts to become more painful.

“Why did I let you knot me here.” Erik cries out, throwing his head back. “We are going to spend twenty minutes, stuck together in the shower.” Erik’s legs start to shake, and  Matthias wraps his arm around Erik.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, when this is all over, we can cuddle on my bed.” He presses kisses along the back of Erik’s neck. “You are my omega now.”


End file.
